


Wake Up Call

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, no plot to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: fluffy drabble of nothingness





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda just happened

Blinding sunlight made MC’s eyes feel like they were filled with sand and they groaned against the influx of red behind their eyelids, shoving the nearest pillow overtop of their head so they were buried in darkness once more.  
  
They were almost close to falling back asleep too when they felt the gentle touch of a hand on their bare back, thumb rubbing in circles. It was a far too effective wakeup call, MC grumbling into their pillow even louder in hope he would get the point.  
  
A soft laugh through the nose. Slow kisses down their spine, alternating between chaste and open-mouthed. MC visibly shivered as they felt Jihyun smiling against their skin, continuing his sensual onslaught.  
  
“That’s not fair,” they moaned, complaint muffled by linen.  
  
Jihyun only smiled more. “Maybe you should give me an incentive to change my mind, sweetheart,” he murmured, his other hand joining in on the circle rubbing.  
  
“What exactly would that entail?” MC peeked one eye open from under the pillow.  
  
He leaned forward to whisper something into MC’s ear which had them flushing so brightly they hid themself back in pillows before Jihyun was coaxing a different reaction out of them.


End file.
